A Whole New Era
by Mystikalities
Summary: A whole new crew, past the DBZ/GT collection! Descendants of the Son family are out to travel back in time to visit their ancestors: Goku, Gohan, and the rest of the DBZ gang!
1. A New Beginning

A Whole New Era 1

This is my first fic, so be kind, R&R please! It's a whole new take on DBZ, I call it DBNE, Dragon Ball New Era, or Next Era. 

Disclaimer: All the ideas of DragonBall Z characters belong to Akira Toriyama, the MAN! The family I created, Kae, Sonel, Godak, Tan, Leela, and Kale were all my conception!

A Whole New Era

Chapter 1

"RRING!" The last bell of the day rang, and the school doors opened. Kae and Tan were the first one's running out, really happy, since it was the beginning of their spring break. "Catcha later, Tan!" Yelled Kae. "Sure thing man!" Yelled Tan. They went their separate ways, and Kae, feeling that the coast was clear, flew the rest of the way home.

She threw open the door, and sure enough, the presence she sensed was there, Sonel, waiting on the couch. "Hey!" Sonel said happily. He was already in his fighting outfit, wearing the traditional orange and blue. "Yo!" Replied Kae, giving him a big hug. "Gimme a sec!" She ran into her room and locked the door. She flipped on the stereo, threw off her school uniform, and then got into her fighting clothes: a blue outfit and red wrist pads and red shoes. Now she was ready…

Sonel brought his hands forward. "Ka…Me… Ha…Me…HA!" He fired a small kamehameha wave at Kae. She took a couple of deep breaths, saw the attack, the jumped to dodge it. "Ha ha!" laughed Kae. "You're way too slow." "Oh yeah?" Sonel questioned. He rushed forward and threw a frenzy of punches. Kae dodged them all, but the last one caught her off-guard and got her in the side of the face. She fell backwards, but not without returning the favor by kicking Sonel in the stomach. They both fell over. 

"Damn!" Says an out-winded Sonel. "Heh! That was good." Kae said, also catching her breath. "Let's take a break." Kae and Sonel had been training seven hours straight. "HEY KIDS!" Yelled Kae's mom, Leela, "DINNE…(WHOOSH!) Whoa! Okay." Kae's dad, Godak, was already at the table, spoon and fork in hand. Kae and Sonel quickly joined him. 

"Thanks again for letting me train a while here with Kae." Sonel said, giving Kae a little sideward glance. "No Problem, Sonel." Replied Godak, "Family is always welcome here." Sonel is Kae's cousin, but the way they acted, it seemed like they could be brother and sister. They were really close to each other, and loved training together, too. "I can't wait to take a shot at fighting you, Sonel." Godak joked. "Heh! No way!" Sonel said, "You'd ground me to a pulp!" "Oh yeah…" joined in Kae.


	2. An Idea Brews

A Whole New Era 2

Disclaimer: All the ideas of DragonBall Z characters belong to Akira Toriyama, the MAN! The family I created, Kae, Sonel, Godak, Tan, Leela, and Kale were all my conception!

A Whole New Era

Chapter 2

After dinner, the three of them went back to training, with Godak observing and giving out pointers to Kae and Sonel. "Sonel! Quicker on the punches! Kae! Keep moving! MY TURN!" Sonel moved out of the way as Godak faced his daughter one-on-one. 

He had been the first one to train her, and she learned straight from him. Kae tried for the first attack, a kick to the face, but Godak was way too fast and dodged it easily. She then threw an outrageous torrent of punches and kicks that didn't hit a thing. "Err!" Mumbled a frustrated Kae. 'At this rate I'm never going to hit him!' She thought, so she decided to do the next best thing: a little powering up to Super- Saiya-jin. 

Godak watched as his daughter's power level flew sky high, her black eyes glowed emerald green, and her long, black hair turned a golden yellow. She had a glowing ora emitting from all around her. 

"Wow." Godak said as he stared proudly at his well-trained daughter. Godak, however, didn't power up much, just so that he and Kae could fight at equal power levels. Sonel stood by the side and watched with awe at Kae's energy. "Damn." Sonel whispered to himself, "She's good."

Kae, with a glow in her emerald eyes and a smirk on her face, charged again toward her father. Godak, however, blocked the extremely close punch and tried to attack her in frenzy without succeeding. For every attack that wasn't dodged, it was blocked. Pretty soon it looked like a routine, both exchanging punches without any luck of actual contact. 

Then they were at each other, a standoff, with hands inter-clutched. Both of their power levels began rising, with the determination to win. They both suddenly dropped back, which ended their fight at a tie. "Awesome you guys!" Sonel said, running over to them. "Thanks." Said the two exhausted fighters. Kae powered back down, and her hair and eyes returned to their natural color, black.

Kae and Sonel were pretty equal in power, since they'd been training together since they could start walking. Each tried to outdo the other, but they almost always came out pretty even. "I think I'm gonna call it a night." Said Kae. "What about you Sonel?" "Yeah sure." He said. "Great job today, you two." Godak called from afar. He smiled.

Kae, followed by Sonel, went into her room and turned on the light. She lay down on her bed, Sonel on the floor. "You're getting really good." Sonel said. "Hey!" Laughed Kae. "Look who's talking!" "Yeah, well you are going Super Saiya-jin a whole lot easier than I am." Sonel said. Kae shrugged it off. "Eh." She said. 

She got off the bed and opened up a little, worn out box. She sat on the floor next to Sonel and took out the pictures, one by one. They were all very familiar to the both of them. "Goku and Gohan." they both said in unison. "Geez, I would love to have been as powerful as those two." Said Kae. 

"Too bad, though. It would have been really cool to meet them, along with Vegeta, Krillin, and the rest of the gang. "Said Sonel with a sigh. Kae laid out all the pictures she had on the floor: Goku, Gohan, their great grandfather Goten, Vegeta, Trunks, Piccolo, Krillin, Bulma, Bra, and Pan. 

They both let out a sigh. "Yeah, too bad." Kae sadly said. Suddenly, an idea popped into her head. "Wait! I know!" Kae smiled. "Why don't we pull a Trunks?! You know, travel back in time? We could even borrow one of Kale's dad's time machines!!" 

"Oh god.." laughed Sonel. "Yeah, like you would know how to work one of those things?!" "Well." Kae said. "As a matter of fact, yes I do! I took lessons for a model just like his a few months ago just for fun!" She was getting really excited, but kept it inside, or else her dad might sense her energy. "Well then!" Sonel said happily, with a glimmer of hope. "Let's start planning!" They threw each other a high five. "Yes!" Kae said…


	3. A Visit To Kale's

A Whole New Era 3

Disclaimer: Again, I do not own any of the original DragonBall Z Characters, except for the characters I did create: Kae, Sonel, Tan, Kale, Godak, and Leela, and Tabest.

A Whole New Era

Chapter 3: Let's Go Visit Kale's House

Kae and Sonel began to plan their whole idea. They'd go over to Kale's home and Kae would distract him, because she knew Kale had a major crush on her. While they were doing this, Sonel would sneak into the back of Kale's dad's warehouse and "borrow" the time machine. They'd only go back for hopefully a few days, until their spring break was over. 

Kae was still in shock that they were actually going to pull off this plan. "Ok," Kae said. "It's Friday. We have about ten days to pull this whole thing off, so let's get to it!" Sonel nodded his head, and they were off to see Kale.

DING-DONG! Kae rang the doorbell, while checking herself to make sure she looked as great as possible. Sonel was already going out to the back. Kale opened the door. "He… He… Hey… Kae…" He said. "Hey there!" Kae replied. "I was wondering, since I'm so bored at home, and it's spring break, if I could hang out with you?" She asked. "SURE!" said Kale, and they walked into the house. "I hope Sonel is doing okay back there…" Thought Kae.

Around back, Sonel was getting into the warehouse, when he spotted this huge guy that really didn't look human. In fact, he had the same body composition of a human, except he was a lot more hairy, blue, and his face resembled a monkey's. "Who are you!?" Sonel said loud, getting into fighting stance. "My name is Tabest." Said the monkey-man. "Get out of my way here, you insolent human." Sonel knew this was trouble, and got ready to fight. "No way, monkey breath! Anything that stands in my way and calls me insolent gets a little visit from my two buddies here." Said Sonel, holding up his fists. 

Back inside the house, Kale just sort of stood and gawked as he watched Kae play his video games. Suddenly, Kae sensed her cousin's anger and power level rising, so she paused the game. "Hey Kale, I know how great you are at this game…" Said Kae in the most seductive way she could. "You wanna finish this game for me? I'm gonna make a quick run to the bathroom, ok?" "Uh… uh… shu…sure, Kae, anything for you…" Stuttered Kale. Kae made her way to the bathroom, which had a window overlooking the back of the house next to the warehouse. Outside she saw her cousin getting ready to battle a really ugly blue monkey man… 


End file.
